Sister Of The Evenstar
by maybethedreamisdreamingus
Summary: Arwen the great, Arwen the beautiful, Arwen the evenstar of her bloody people, well I'm not one of her 'people' I'm her sister and I'll tell you what she's really like."
1. The First Fault of Arwen Undomiel

Disclaimer: I do not own lotr. Duh.

Authors note: Yet another of my all-famed short first chapters. Although this is actually quite long for me! Just to let you know:

1. I don't hate Arwen, Morwen does.

2. Morwen is NOT a Mary-Sue. How do I know this? I hear you ask. Simple, because Mary-Sue's are by nature, perfect. And Morwen is anything but perfect. Perhaps it would seem that this fic presents Morwen as perfect, yes it probably does. And why? Because it's from Morwen's point of view.

3. Yes I KNOW that I'm making elves act like teenagers. But Tolkiens character's stay mostly in character, I've just made them less serious and more immature for the sake of humor (a most worthy cause I believe).

4. Can you say parody? Yes that's it PAH-ROH-DEE, good children!

5. The only pairing is Arwen/Aragorn.

6. The elvish names that I made up aren't real elvish, I figure it doesn't really matter given that it's a PARODY. I might go hunt out a copy of The Sil' and create real elvish names someday if I can be bothered. Or if I can ever find out if the list of elvish name particles I have is quenya or sindarin I'll use that (I think it's actually a combination of both, which means all my rp character's must have rather perculier geneaology or something...).

Sister of The Evenstar

Chapter One: The First Fault of Arwen Undomeil

Arwen the wise, Arwen the beautiful, Arwen the evenstar of her bloody people. Yes well I'm not one of her 'people' I'm her sister and I'll tell you what she's really like. She is not faultless, oh no, she had many faults and I will tell them all.

First of all she cheats at sports and games. There was this one time, before she went to Lothlorien to visit Grandma, that we were watching our brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, practice their archery. We were chucking out targets for them to shoot. But after a while I got bored of that and decided I wanted a go, not about to be outdone Arwen said she would to. I was surprised at this as Arwen does **not **like to lose and we both know that I'm a much better archer then she is. I should have sensed something suspicious but something evil possessed me and I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt "okay, let's go, I'll throw for you and you throw for me" Arwen nodded "Since I'm the oldest I'll go first" she's only, like, a hundred years older then me but she acts like it gives her the right to boss me around. And she loves to remind me of it to.

I agreed though, and she picked up a bow and quiver. I picked up one of the smooth clay discs and tossed it in the air. Her bow twanged and an arrow whistled through the air. The target shattered and fell to the earth as stardust. I sniffed "luck" and threw another. Twang, whistle and another splintered disc. The third, fourth and fifth discs flew and each were destroyed with perfect precision. A perfect score, she had put some work in since I had last seen her shoot. Well, that was no problem, I could get a perfect score easily and beat her in the second round.

I took the bow and quiver from the gleeful brat and took my place at the mark. I should have known something was up bu that smirk on her pale face but I was too focused on the task ahead. She threw the first disc out, frisbee style. I loosened my bow and the target shattered with a satisfying smash. Second, third and fourth went in much the same way. I was down to the last shot, I had only one bow left in my quiver and as I fitted it to my bow I glanced at Arwen. I expected to see a flicker of doubt, a crease of worry, but her face was impassive. She threw the disc hard, high into the air. As it spun back towards the earth it's path headed straight to my face, I jumped quickly to one side and managed to loosen my arrow at it before it hit the ground.

Of course Arwen immediately pretended it had been an accident and came rushing over being all "oh, Morwen I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she so cannot act. I just glared at her and said "so when do you want to have round two?" she just shrugged in her overly-delicate way "tomorrow? Midday maybe" I nodded my head and turned and turned to walk away. But before I did I had a thought "how about one of our brothers throw for us. That way we can avoid any ...mishaps" I said that last word with the most sarcasm I could muster, but she didn't seem to notice it. She just nodded in agreement "I'll do it" said Elrohir "see you then" I said as I turned on heel and walked back inside.

Breakfast the next morning was somewhat tense. Arwen presented like everything was normal, but she knew I knew she was doing deliberately to annoy me. I kept giving her death stares until Dad asked "is something wrong Morwen?" I smiled at him sweetly "of course not father, I'm just thinking of the competition today" he raised his eyebrows "competition?"

"Between Arwen and I" Arwen laughed. An irritating tinkly noise.

"We are just going to practice our archery father. Morwen decided we should keep a record of points and see who had the best score"

"round one yesterday ended in a draw" I told him and just couldn't resist adding "even though Arwen cheated"

"it was an accident Morwen! I thought you knew this already"

"what happened?" Dad was slightly preoccupied keeping his over sized embroidered sleeve out of his cereal.

I told him the story of what Arwen had done. He was surprised and Arwen was indignant "I didn't do it deliberately so will you please stop going on about it. Thank you. By the way did you borrow my pendant?"

"which one"

"you know, my evenstar pendant. It's my favourite one"

"oh, no I haven't seen it" I lied trying to keep my face clear of guilt "damn" she swore "I can't have lost it"

"I should hope you haven't" dad began "that pendant-"

"contains the light of the evenstar, yes I know. It's probably in my bedroom somewhere" I made a mental note to sneak the pendant back into Arwens bedroom.

"Come on Elrohir, are we gonna get going or are you gonna plait your hair for another two hours?" I wanted to start quickly so I could beat Arwen and be finished with this whole thing "okay I'm coming" he said, coming down the steps tying the two little plaits in his brown hair neatly at the back. As we walked into the archery yard Arwen and Elrohir were chatting happily. I walked in silence, I had to stay focused on the task ahead. Arwen went first, as always, grabbing a bow and quiver she asked "eight discs?" I nodded and Elrohir counted out eight clay discs. She took her mark and knocked an arrow into place on her bow. What happened was an exact repeat of the previous day. Twang, whistle, smash, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. A perfect score, the best I could do was match it. It looked like it was going to be easy enough to do that, the first seven I got cleanly but just as Elrohir was preparing to throw the last disc, Arwen's friend Ellenthir turned up, flicking her hair and giggling as usual. And Elrohir had a total crush on her so of course he lost all concentration on what he was doing. The disc he was throwing for me fell barely a meter from his feet. I didn't have a chance to fire without fear of hitting him. Which meant I lost.

Arwen and Ellenthir are best friends. And Arwen know Elrohir had a crush on Ellenthir (who didn't? He's not most subtle guy around) . It was blindingly obvious that Arwen had planned this all.

So now you know. One of the (many) imperfections of Arwen Undomiel written in print and I'm glad it is. If I hadn't recorded that event then hundreds of innocent elves and mortals would continue to live under the severely mistaken belief that the evenstar is faultless forevermore and it isn't fair for them to mislead so badly, everyone deserves to know the truth. So the truth is what I tell.

* * *

Authors Note: Yikes, I didn't realise Morwen came across so nasty till I read it over, in her defence I must say that I know what it is like to be living in the shadow of an elder sister who has always achieved whatever it was you've achieved several years prior to you achieving it. If that makes any sense at all. Which it probably doesn't. Now ignore my rambling and go review! 


	2. Estel

Disclaimer II: The revenge of the disclaimer! I own nothing! Wait, no, I own Morwen! So proud!

A/N: Okay so I make most of the elves act like teenagers, I apologise, but it's fun! If your easily offended by people making a mockery of elves then I would warn you not to read this. I have perhaps messed around a bit with the characters, Arwen and Aragorn I haven't touched though, I swear! Elrond's speech to Estel in the hall of Narsil is taken directly from 'the tale of Aragorn and Arwen' as is the the conversation Morwen overhears when Aragorn first meets Arwen upon her return from Lothlorien. :D

Once again I must re-iterate that all-important point, this is NOT to be taken SERIOUSLY. It's fun, cutesy fanfiction. That's all. If you are offended by centuries old elves acting like teenagers then DON'T READ THIS.

Chapter Two: Estel

Not long after the archery incident, Arwen left Rivendell for Lothlorien to go visit Grandma. Everyone was so sad about her leaving, I personally couldn't care less. I mean sure, she is leaving for fifty years but so what?

She was majorly stressing as she was packing up all her stuff 'cause she couldn't find her evenstar pendant and she kept on asking me "Morwen, have you borrowed my evenstar pendant? Morwen have you seen my pendant anywhere? Are you sure you don't know where it is Morwen?" why should I know where it is? Last time I checked her losing her jewelery was not my problem.

For all her irritating behavior I was a little sad to see her go. I guess. She was being really nice to me just before she left and she gave everyone farewell gifts too, mine was this really pretty silver bracelet. After she had gone I put the bracelet in my jewelery box, when I opened the box sitting on top of a pile of necklaces, bracelets and other assorted items was Arwen's evenstar pendant. Oooops..

* * *

Almost nothing happened for the next thirty-two years, except for Elrohir discovering that Ellenthir had absolutely no interest in him whatsoever. He was heartbroken for about a week, then he became infatuated with this chick called Arendil. Then he got over that and decided he was completely in love with someone else. Then someone else, then someone else, then someone else. In fact I think he had about a hundred different crushes, none of which amounted to anything.

Then, in the year 1933, I got a foster brother. His name was Estel, which means 'hope' he was this two year old little boy, absolutely adorably. As he grew up he always wanted to hear stories and songs. Once I was singing to him the Lay of Luthien, everyone says that Arwen looks like Luthien and so it always reminds me of her. My hay fever acted up and Estel thought I was crying "why are you crying Morwen?" he was so sweet when he was little. But then he had to grow up. For the first two decades of his life, Estel was happy and carefree. Then when he was twenty, dad decided to share some major revelations with him.

I caught up with him while he was walking up to the hall where the shards of Narsil were kept "Estel!" I called out to him and he turned "Morwen, Mae gavannen"

"Sup"

"Do you know why your father has called us to the hall of Narsil"

"Not a clue. 'Cept that Elladan said it was about you"

"Yes, my mother said that it was about my future. But she was very vague" I shrugged, we were about to find out. When we walked through the door we found everyone else already there, Dad was on one side of the room talking to Estel's mum, Gilraen. Elladan and Elrohir were on the opposite side of the room and we made our way towards them. They, like us, had been discussing what it was this could possibly be about. Estel told them what he had told me, about it was about his future, but Elladan seemed to disagree "Not so much your future Estel" he said "but maybe more your past" I didn't get what he meant so I said "in the common tongue that means... " but Elladan didn't get the chance to explain himself more clearly as at that moment Dad called our attention.

"Estel" he began "you came to us as a child but now you have grown into manhood and are ready to receive the knowledge that has been kept from you. You are of Numenorean blood and 'Estel' is not you true name. Your name is Aragorn son of Arathorn and you are lord of the dunedain. You are the heir of Isildur and therefore by right the king of Gondor." Dad gave Estel (or Aragorn I should say, but I'll never get used to calling him that) a few moments for it to sink in. I was in shock, I looked at him and suddenly I recalled the image of him, two years old, gazing in wonder at everything around him as he first entered Rivendell. The eyes that shone in the knowledge of his linage were the same bright eyes that gazed out from behind his mothers skirt, but the face had changed so much. Dad presented him with the heirlooms of his house "Here is the ring of Barahir, the token of our kinship from afar; and here also are the shards of Narsil. With these you may yet do great deeds; for I foretell that the span of your life shall be greater then the measure of men, unless evil befalls you or you fail the test" ie: 'you'll live forever unless you die' I always thought dad was talking crap when he rambled on about his 'gift of foresight' and this just confirmed my beliefs further. But anyway he rambled on some more "But the test will be hard and long. The Scepter of Annuminas I withhold, for you have yet to earn it" It all sounded a bit morbid to me, but Estel seemed pretty pleased, In fact he was absolutely joyous for the next two days. And when Estel is happy about something the entire of Rivendell knows because he walks around singing, I was thankful to the Valar he had a good voice.

At sunset on that second day I saw Estel wandering off into the the woods, singing. He was singing the Lay of Luthien and it reminded me that Arwen would be returning from Lothlorien today, it was almost sunset so she should have arrived already. Another thought struck me, I still had Arwen's pendant.

I ran back to my room and rummaged through my jewelery box. When I found the pendant I ran to Arwen's room and stuck it under her bed. Crisis averted, I would not become the second elf-maiden ever to truly die. Luthien chose to follow her lover beyond the halls of Mandos, I would die because if caught pendant-stealing Arwen would follow me to the halls of Mandos and kill me again. Walking out into the woods I strained my elven ears and could still hear Estel singing. I decided to follow him in order to, mainly, tell him that although he had a lovely singing voice, it was beginning to permeate my subconscious and I heard his singing in my sleep. I also thought I should warn him of the imminent arrival of my sister.

As I came to the clearing where he stood his singing stopped abruptly and I saw why, Arwen was back. He was looking at her with a funny expression. Neither of them had noticed me yet so with the softest of elven footfalls I crept into a nearby tree to watch them from above. As I did, Estel called out to Arwen, calling her 'Tinuviel'. I had to fight hard to suppress a giggle. Then, understandably she asked "why do you call me by that name?" and he answered "I believed you to be Luthien Tinuviel of whom I was singing. But if you are not she then you walk in her likeness" I nearly fell out of the tree laughing, Arwen on the other hand didn't even giggle, she just said "So many have said, yet her name is not mine. Though maybe my doom will not be unlike hers" it took me a few seconds to click with what she meant, then I remembered: Luthien's doom had been to die because she fell in love with a mortal. Was Arwen flirting!

It was at this point that I decided to slip off back to the house. When I got back Elrohir asked me if I had gone to meet up with Arwen, I said yes, but I couldn't find her so I came back to if maybe I had passed her already. Elrohir frowned "No, she hasn't arrived yet" but just as he said that we heard Elladan calling from outside "Dad! Elrohir! Morwen! Arwen's here!" Me and Elrohir grinned at each other and ran outside.

There was much hugging and general happiness over Arwen's return and most important of all there was a massive party. Every elf in Rivendell was there (and Estel and Gilraen too of course). A very impressive feast was laid out and demolished amongst much talk and laughter, and after that the songs and dances carried on late into the night. Amidst the endless festivities, at one point I was talking to Estel. I asked him if he thought Glorfindel liked me and whether I should ask him to dance. He just stared into space and said dreamily "if your in love you should follow your heart" I pointed out that I wasn't in love, just in like. But somehow I got the impression that he wasn't talking about Glorfindel, in fact I got the impression that he wasn't paying the slightest notice to anything I was saying. I narrowed my eyes "alright, spill, who is she?" he looked vaguely surprised "what do you mean?" I rolled my eyes "I'm not that dumb and neither are you, who is she?" he blushed red and I grinned triumphantly. He sighed "you see my heart too well. I fallen in love with the evenstar"

"Arwen!"

He shushed me frantically "please, tell no one, not even Elladan and Elrohir"

"Why can't I tell them, they'll probably find it just as funny as I do"

"Funny?"

"Well maybe more disturbing then funny"

Estel chose to ignore my input. He was looking at something across the room, I turned to see what had drawn his eyes, of course it was Arwen "Right" I said decisively "yo! Arwen!" Estel made a little noise of alarm and shot me a warning glare before turning and greeting Arwen "Morwen, Aragorn" she greeted us both with a graceful nod. I noticed that her pendant was back in place, and I was still alive, success.

"Are you enjoying the festivities?" I did my best not to gag as Arwen smiled at Estel and he lost all concentration on the world around him. I felt it was time to play matchmaker "why don't you and Estel dance?" Estel now resembled a tomato. Arwen was confused "Estel? Oh, Aragorn, I was forgetting that before today you bore a different name" he nodded "until today I was Estel, but now I am Aragorn son of Arathorn"

"Eh, you'll always be Estel to me" I shrugged. Then, sensing that my presence was definatley no longer required, I shifted off to find my brothers.

"Yo Elladan! Where's Elrohir?" Elladan smirked at my question "where do you think?" I saw his point "let me rephrase that question: who's Elrohir flirting with?"

"At the moment? Lianir I think, but she's getting bored and has started eyeing up Glorfindel so he'll probably move onto Tealin in a minute"

"Lianir's eyeing up Glorfindel? Pah! She doesn't have a chance, anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about"

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I have important news regarding our sister and foster brother"

"Yes.."

"But I've been sworn to secrecy"

"Eh?"

I sighed at his dimwitted-ness "look!" I said and gestured to the pair. He looked "oh"

"Yeah"

"You think...?"

"I know"

"Elrohir!" Elrohir looked up and shook his head gesturing to the space Lianir, seeing her chance while his back was turned, had recently vacated. He turned back to where he thought an elven maiden still stood, upon finding her gone he looked up again to see me and Elladan laughing at him.

"What did you do that for!" he was very annoyed, Elladan managed to stop laughing for long enough to say "I assure you my brother, it was no fault of ours, the poor maiden was simply bored to tears"

"What do you want anyway?" he said rather shortly "to inform you of a recent event regarding Estel and Arwen" said Elladan grinning, I thought Elrohir might be as dim as Elladan (actually I knew he was) so I added "Estel has a little crush"

"No!"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Just look!"

"They're dancing"

"Yes"

"She's giggling!"

"Yes"

The three of us stood in silence for a moment. Then I noticed that Glorfindel had managed to lose Lianir and so quickly left the boys to dwell on the new revelation.


End file.
